Loss of Power
by dragrdr
Summary: The Charmed ones loses access to their extra powers
1. Default Chapter

Loss of Power Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the television show Charmed Chapter 1   
An energy ball zooms by as Piper dodges it. Paige orbs it and sends it back killing a demon but there is still several more. Piper blows up half a dozen with a blast while Phoebe is fighting off the flying demons with her levitating/kick boxing moves. 14yr. Old Whi-et froze some demons and let others get close to him before he put up his defensive shield, which blasted them away. 10yr. Old Melinda was standing side by side with her mother Piper helping to blow up the demons. "They just keep coming!" said phoebe, "We can't go on like this!" "On three" said Piper "One, two, THREE!" "The power of three will set us free" the sisters said at the same time. All of the demons vanished and they were safe for now. "Leo! Leo where are you?" cried Piper wanting to know what the hell was going on. "Dad?" said Melinda. Leo orbed in right behind Piper. "Sorry, the other elders and I were having a meeting. What's up?" he said. "Oh, nothing much, except we were getting our ass kicked by a horde of demons. Any idea why?" said an irritated Whi-et. "You watch your mouth mister. The reason they attacked is because of the ancient writings." Leo responded. "What ancient writings?" said Paige. "Ones written by witches of the past. This month will be the time when all good witches loose power of their extra spells and such. You will still have your basic powers but the power of three will not exist during the month. They have a different way of keeping track of things and first the elders thought it was only a day, fifteen years ago when Whi-et was born. They were wrong and had to read them more and found that it lasted a month and starts tomorrow." told Leo. They all stood in silence letting the news sink in. "Th-there must be a counter-spell in the Book-of-Shadows or something. . . "stuttered Phoebe. "Afraid not Phoebe, you won't even be able to use the Book except to look up demon's and things. Potions won't brew and spells won't work." said Leo.  
  
"We could make up the potions now and hope we have enough to last the month," said Melinda. "No, that won't work either. How would you preserve them? And think of how many different potions there are. You could easily get them confused." Said Leo. All this time Piper stood silent, thinking. "Leo, will all of the demon's have their powers?" she said. "Yes. They will be slightly weaker but not enough to make a difference." "Hmmm. Sounds like a more normal life don't you think? No spells, or potions. The occasional demon to blow up but that's not a big deal. . . Phoebe and Jason can finally go on a honeymoon where they won't be interrupted for a power of three spell and Paige can have more time to date. . . doesn't sound to bad to me so what's all of the fuss?" said Piper. 


	2. New Problem Arises

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed  
  
"You really don't see any thing wrong with this?" asked Whi-et.  
  
"Well, I know there is some danger but nothing too serious." Said Piper.  
  
"A whole month! How many demons would we face that can't just be blown away hmm? We can't just go living our lives as if nothing is going to happen. . .we need a place to hide, somewhere where they won't think to look." Said Phoebe.  
  
"I have an idea," said Melinda, "we could go to the leprechauns to live for a while."  
  
"No, they would drive us mad! Besides, we've already put them in enough danger through the years. . . "said Paige.  
  
"Dad couldn't we just go and live up there?" said Whi-et.  
  
"They-we don't want it too crowded with needy witches, we can only allow them if they are in grave danger." Said Leo.  
  
"Talk, talk, talk! Do you see any demons out here? For now we are safe at just living at the manor until we can't handle it ok? We have all the defenses we need backed up with all of the good karma." Said Piper.  
  
*sigh* "Fine, you guys will stay here, and I will keep a look out above with an ear tuned into you in case you need me for anything." Said Leo. Then he kissed his wife and children goodbye and disappeared in a beautiful swirl of blue orbs.  
  
At the manor  
  
"see, there is nothing wrong in staying in our house." Said Piper," there is nothing to worry about."  
  
"I feel as if we are walking into a trap." Said Paige.  
  
"That's because you are" said a familiar voice.  
  
Phoebe turned around in shock to see Cole. "You-You are dead!"  
  
"I can't be killed that easily, you know that." He said.  
  
Then Jason spoke up, "who is this guy?"  
  
"Well, he's my ex-husband and we used to rule the underworld." Said phoebe, "Can you forgive me for not telling you Jason?"  
  
"Yeah, but what's with him?"  
  
"Hello? I'm standing right here. I came back for you Phoebe; I know that deep down inside, you still love me." Said Cole.  
  
"Leave us alone Cole! I don't love you anymore and never will. You are evil and I am married now." Said Phoebe.  
  
"I-I fought against all of hell and broke through purgatory. I'm not leaving with out you." He said.  
  
"Oh, yeah?" said Piper, then she blew him up "Come on, lets go!" Piper grabbed Whi-et's and Melinda's hand while Paige took Phoebe and Jason and they orbed across the city.  
  
"Ok, now what? Where can we live?" said Paige.  
  
"Somewhere that Cole would never think that we were stupid enough to do, the mausoleum." Said Phoebe.  
  
*sigh* "I don't know Pheebs, it sounds a little dangerous" said Piper.  
  
"We could just have an emergency meeting point. Piper, Jason and I would have to stay in arm's reach of someone who can orb and everyone just orb there to safety." Said Phoebe.  
  
"Where could we go?" said Melinda.  
  
"I don't know. . . we could go to Uncle Jason's office." Said Whi-et.  
  
"Fine, until we can think of something better." Said Piper. 


	3. Phoebe's confessions

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters blah blah blah... *yawn* anyways. . .  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" said Whi-et, "lets go!"  
  
They left and orbed to the mausoleum and when they arrived, Cole was there waiting.  
  
"See I told you this was a bad idea!" said Piper.  
  
"Hush, Phoebe I love you and always will . . . if it takes being good and giving up my powers I will. . . I would do anything for you. I am sorry that our child was evil and that he was stolen from us. I had no idea what that seer was planning to do. Please come back to me!" said Cole.  
  
"Go to hell you bastard! You had your chance." Said Phoebe.  
  
"Child? You have a kid and you never told me?" said Jason.  
  
"No, its not like that! Jason where are you going?" said Phoebe as Jason walked away.  
  
"I'll be back later. . . I have to clear out my head. What other secrets are you hiding from me Phoebe?" said Jason.  
  
"I'll go with you," said Whi-et, "You might need to orb somewhere."  
  
"Fine, just stay out of my way." Said Jason. Then they orbed out of the mausoleum.  
  
"Cole! Why do you have to be such a bitch?" said Phoebe, "Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"But-I-Fine . . . if I can't have you, then no one can." Said Cole. Then he made an energy ball and threw it at Phoebe as hard as he could but Piper froze it in mid blast and Paige orbed it back at Cole. Cole was hit and shimmered out.  
  
"Well now what?" said Melinda.  
  
*sigh* "I don't know. . . " said Phoebe, "where can we go? . . . Jason. . .*sob*" then Phoebe broke down and started crying.  
  
"It'll be ok Pheebs," said Piper.  
  
"Yeah, we killed him before, we can kill him again." Said Paige.  
  
"*sniff* I know, but why does he keep on coming back? We are going to have to live with him in this world for a month because we don't have our powers! I don't know if I can handle that. . . " said Phoebe, "I have to talk to Jason, explain to him everything that happened between me and Cole, I hope that he will understand. . . who can come with me?" said Phoebe.  
  
"I will," said Melinda, "you may need my powers, it's just a feeling I have."  
  
"Thanks-*gasp* (premonition) Phoebe and Melissa orb into a dark room which is lit up by an energy ball. Phoebe ducks and it misses her. Melissa doesn't see it and it kills her."  
  
"What did you see Phoebe?" said Piper.  
  
"Um, nothing. . . On second thought, maybe I should go alone. Just incase Cole sets a trap." Said Phoebe.  
  
"That's why I want to go with you!" said Melinda.  
  
"NO, I am going alone." And Phoebe left.  
  
"I'm coming with you-" said Melinda.  
  
"No, let her go," said Piper, "she needs to do this on her own. Now where can we go?"  
  
"Lets rent an apartment," said Paige, "I don't think anyone is living in my old one now."  
  
"Ok" said Piper at the apartment  
  
"Paige, you should try to find Phoebe and tell her where we are." Said Piper.  
  
"Ok." Said Paige. With the guys at the bar  
  
"Thanks for getting me a Pepsi Uncle Jason." Said Whi-et.  
  
"no problem," said Jason as he sipped his shot of whiskey.  
  
"Umm, how many of those have you had?" said Whi-et.  
  
"I lost count." Said a drunken Jason. "Why didn't she tell me?" he asked himself.  
  
"They thought that they vanquished him before I was born, they hadn't heard of him since." Said Whi-et.  
  
"So it shouldn't matter that another man got her pregnant? That she had a child?" said Jason.  
  
"Actually I never had a child." Said Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe! How did you know where to find me?" said Jason.  
  
(taken from memory from previous episodes I do not own any of what she says ^-^) "This is the place that we went on our first date." Said Phoebe, "Look, I have a lot of explaining to do. Yes, Cole and I did get married. I moved in with him and things were fine. Later, I started to feel sick and was throwing up a lot. I found out that I was pregnant and I didn't tell him. I didn't know that the Seer was making him the next Source and she found out and told him so he got acting nice. *sigh* then he gave me a choice, it was either my sisters or him. By then the evil pregnancy was controlling me so I chose him and became the Queen of all evil. The seer gave me tonics that would make my child pure evil and when I found out, I wanted it to end. She ended up using a spell to take the baby out of me and into her self but it was too powerful and killed her and the rest of the council." 


End file.
